Suspended
by sunwisp
Summary: Victoire never meant to snog him. Really, she didn't. But the damage was done the moment her lips touched his. And now it seems like she'll never get to see Teddy Lupin again. Teddy/Victoire.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is my first fanfiction. It's a Teddy/Victorie, but please do not kill me, since Teddy isn't really a focus in this chapter. I promise he'll be way more important next chapter, though! This chapter's a little short, but it's just so you get the idea for the most part. I hope you enjoy it, and remember to review!**

* * *

****I suppose I could say my story starts when I was ten years old. It was my birthday. Mum had baked me a cake with pink frosting on it and loopy words in gold.

I remember that evening perfectly. I was out on the beach, humming happy birthday in my head, when I saw him. A dead man lying half in the water, half out. There was a ring of blood around his mouth. I remember staring and staring and then screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming.

Mum rushed out of the house first, then Dad, then Dom, leading Louis, who could barely walk, behind her. Mum called the muggle police, and they came in their flashing cars, followed by a flashing white car with a red cross on the side. The white car took the dead body away with us all watching.

I think I cried a little that night, alone in my room, with the blankets drawn up over my head. The police said the man had killed himself. I couldn't understand why anyone would want to end their own life purposely. It just didn't make sense to me.

That is, until Charlie appeared.

It was summer, and I was out riding my bike down the beach. I always avoided the spot where I had found the dead man. Although the ocean had washed away all traces, I was sure I could smell the death and decay. But that day, there was a boy, sitting with his dog, right in the spot where the dead man had been.

I stopped and slid down off the seat of the bike. "I wouldn't sit there if I were you," I said, walking down to him. My hair was tied in a big pink bow and I fiddled with it as I walked.

The boy turned to look up at me. There were tears in his eyes. "Why not?"

"Somebody killed themselves there a few months back," I said, hovering a few feet from the boy, not wanting to get too close to the dead man place.

"I know. He was my dad."

I looked at the boy, no older than me, sitting with him arms around his knees in the spot where his dad had killed himself. "I'm sorry," I said, not sure what I should do.

"You found him, didn't you?" the boy asked, looking at me. "My mum said it was a girl my age who lived nearby."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know who it was."

The boy looked me over for a few seconds before nodding. "It's alright. I'm Charlie, by the way."

"I'm Victoire."

"That's a pretty name." Charlie gave me a sort of smile.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go, I guess. I'm really, really, really, sorry about your dad. I hope you're okay." I climbed onto my bike and was about to pedal away when Charlie spoke again.

"I've never ridden a bike before," he said quietly. I wasn't sure whether it was because I felt sorry for him, or I wanted a friend my age, or I just had nothing better to do, but I got down from my bike again.

"I'll teach you."

So I spent my summer learning math from Dad, English grammar from Mum ("Eet will 'elp me improve my own,") going to the Burrow, and teaching Charlie how to ride a bike. By the time September arrived, I was still too young to go to Hogwarts, much to my displeasure. But Charlie had muggle school, so we only saw each-other on the weekends.

My other best friend, Teddy Lupin, had gone off to Hogwarts for his first year. I usually relied on him to keep me company, but with him gone, I spent a lot of my time listening to the stories my aunts, uncles, and parents told about the war.

It was a boring year, really. I didn't do much and didn't talk to very many people. All of that changed when I was old enough to go to Hogwarts, though.

"I'm going to a boarding school this year," I told Charlie one day while we were lying on the beach.

"Where is it?"

"Scotland, I think."

"What's it called?"

"Hogwarts."

"That's a funny name."

"I know."

"Is it a good school?"

"It's the best school ever."

"What do you learn?"

"Ma- things. Useful stuff."

"Oh. Okay. I'll miss you."

We lay on the sand for a while, watching the sun and the waves and the birds. I drew patterns in the sand with my fingers. Once, my pinky finger brushed Charlie's hand. I looked over at him and he grinned.

"Charlie?" I asked after a while, watching a seagull take off into the air.

"Mhmm?"

"Was your dad feeling sad before he died?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"I just wanna make sure my dad doesn't kill himself."

"Your dad won't. He's too good at being a dad to do that."

"Was your dad good at being a dad?"

"I don't think so. He didn't talk to me very much and he hit my mum."

"Oh. My dad talks to me all the time. He tells me stories. And he's never hit my mum."

"What type of stories?"

"Stories that really happened." I paused for a moment. "Hey, Charlie? Did you know that somebody else died on this beach? You know, apart from your dad?"

"Really? Who?"

"His name was Dobby. My dad told me about him." I stood up and grabbed Charlie's hand. "Look, I'll show you," I said, pulling him along after me. We ran up the beach until the bushes surrounding my house came into view. I pushed my way through the hole I had made in them.

"Look." I pointed to the stone, lying like a pillow on top of Dobby's grave. We were both silent for a moment, then Charlie spoke up.

"What's "a free elf" mean?"

"Oh. Umm... Dobby was part of a, umm... football team called Free Elf. So he was a free elf. Get it?"

"Yeah." He checked the battered watch on his arm. "I think I should be getting home now, Vic. I'm gonna miss you while you're away at school."

"I'm gonna miss you too, Charlie."

"Have fun!"

"You too!" I watched him crawl through the hole in the bushes, then run down the beach until he was out of sight and then gone gone gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Write to me!" I called as the door swung shut behind me.

"I will, darling. I love you!_ Je t'amie_!"

"Love you too!" I called, before the train started moving and my mum was whisked out of sight.

Teddy was already moving down the hall, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Wait up!" I called, "Let's find a compartment together."

Teddy's hair was a bright, iridescent blue. "I'm sitting with my Hogwarts friends. I'm sure they won't mind you, though."

"They're third years, aren't they?"

"Yep. Why? Do third years scare you?" he taunted.

"No!" I said defensively, pushing past him into the compartment. Three boys were staring up at me. They were lolling in their seats, chocolate wrappers and cake crumbs already strewn all over the place.

"Who's your friend, Teddy?" one of them asked, giving a slight nod to me.

"Hey guys. This is Victoire Weasley."

"Hi," I said quickly, then slid into the seat next to the window. Teddy sat down next to me, immediately flinging himself into the conversation. I pressed my nose to the window and watched as we passed through a grassy field, then over a bridge, more grassy fields, then a moor. . .

Snippets of conversation drifted past my ear. "Who, Dominique?" "Yeah, Dom is such a slut."

I looked up. "Who?"

Teddy glanced over at me. "Don't worry, Vic, it's not the same Dom as your sister."

"What's a slut?"

Teddy looked over to his friends, and I saw some of them sniggering slightly. He was about to say something when one of his friends cut him off. "A slut's, like, someone who sleeps with a lot of different people. "

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Good description, Dylan. But you don't have to worry about sluts, Vic." And then one of his friends said something, and his other friend said something else, and Dylan started cracking a lot of jokes, but Teddy stayed silent. Finally he leaned next to me.

"What house do you wanna be in, Vic?"

"Gryffindor, of course. With you and my dad and everyone."

"You're going to be the best little Gryffindor ever, Victoire. mark my words."

And then he offered me a chocolate frog, stole my Harry Potter famous wizard card, and I pounced on him. We wrestled for a while until I finally withdrew, victorious, holding the now slightly battered Harry Potter card. His friends continued talking, and Teddy didn't join in. Instead, he described the landscape outside the window to me.

And somehow, I felt as if he had chosen me over his Hogwarts friends. Little Victoire Weasley over three third year guys. And it made me happier than words could describe.

The sorting ceremony was too long. I waited at the end of the line, fidgeting and feeling exceptionally nervous. Finally my name was called.

I stumbled to the stool. feeling as if I were about to throw up, and sat down on it. I briefly saw Teddy giving me the thumbs up before the hat slipped over my head. And then, a few minutes later, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy clapped the loudest out of everyone as I sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. "I knew it, Vic, I knew it! Didn't I tell you?"

I hugged him. "What if I'm the worst Gryffindor ever? What if everybody hates me?" I whispered, making sure no one else could hear.

"The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes, Vic. And at least you know that I won't hate you."

"Yeah. Okay, thanks." And that was the last time I spoke to Teddy for a few weeks.

He had his own friends. I had picked up one of mine. We were in different years and didn't actually have that much in common. So I didn't really see Teddy much.

Eleanor was a great friend. I was lucky to have her. She was a bubble of energy, constantly leaping about, on the move. She chattered nonstop, and even managed to ace every class. When I was first assigned to sit next to her in Potions, she practically squealed.

"You're a Weasley! Are you related to Harry Potter?" she asked, staring at me in amazement.

"Uh, yeah, he's my uncle."

"That's so cool!"

And so for the rest of the class she bombarded me with questions. I didn't mind, really. In fact, I kind of liked that someone thought I was "so cool." I thought she was pretty cool, too. And so, through potions class, the only class we had together, since she was a Ravenclaw, we became pretty much best friends. In fact, there were only two people stand in the way of her being crowned my "best friend forever." Teddy and Charlie.

The year went by quickly, filled with pranks, spoiled potions, and spells. Before I knew it, I was back at Shell Cottage, breathing in the smell of salt water and seaweed.

The first day, there was no sign of Charlie. Nor was there any on the second. But on the third day, I was laying in the sand, watching the clouds when there was a shout behind me.

"Victorie!"

I was up in a flash, running towards the boy coming down the slope with my arms outstretched.

"Charlie!" I ran into his outstretched arms.

"Hey, Vic," he said, grinning. There was something different about his smile.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to his teeth, where something shiny and metal seemed to be.

"Braces. I got them last month."

I frowned up at him. "Braces? What are those?"

Charlie laughed. "C'mon, Vic, you must have heard of braces."

"Oh, yeah. . . braces." Probably some muggle invention. They looked like they hurt.

"So how was boarding school? I've missed you so much, Vic. It's boring here without you."

"Hogwarts was fun. How was your year?"

"Mum's dating somebody," Charlie muttered. He sounded angry, or at the very least, annoyed.

"What's he like?"

"Kind of skinny. He laughs a lot. I think he's French or something."

"He doesn't sound that bad," I said, wondering what the problem was.

"He's not. I don't know why I don't like him. He justs gets on my nerve." Charlie shrugged.

"Wanna race eachother?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. To the shack?"

"1. . . 2 . . . 3 . . . go!" We took off running across the beach, sand flying up behind our heels, the sun baking our shoulders. I fell about a hundred times. Charlie fell once. He was faster than me, too, and by the time he had reached the shack, I was barely half-way there.

"Not fair," I gasped, falling down next to him on the sand. "You had an advantage."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't!"

"Okay, you didn't." I looked up at the shack. "I bet the lock would be easy to pick. We could get in there pretty fast."

"What are you talking about, Vic?"

"Let's go investigate the shack!"

"Let's not. We'd get in trouble."

"It would be fun."

"Maybe next year, okay?"

I left it at that. But next year seemed a long time away. A whole summer and a whole school year. Teddy would have loved the shack. He wouldn't mind breaking into it. It would have been fun.

But then again, the thing I liked about Charlie was that he wasn't Teddy. They were polar opposites. Teddy was wild and outgoing. Charlie kept to himself.

And then where was I? Somewhere, suspended in the middle, I guess.

* * *

**So I'm going to the author's note at the end this time. Sorry I kind of skipped through her first year, but I just really want to get to when she's older. Then the story will really start getting interesting. This was kind of a filler of sorts, but I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. Please review! It would seriously make my day. FF. net says I've gotten _loads_ of hits, (Well, not loads, but a lot for only being up for a day,) but not one review. Come on, guys. **


End file.
